


Little Touches

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an archangel, Michael doesn't understand the human obsession with touching. Not until he decides to try it out himself. With some help from Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

Michael had never understood the human obsession with touching. It had remained unnoticed by him during his brief time on earth, but after he and Adam had escaped together from the cage, it had been brought to his attention much more frequently. Everything was made out of fine materials that felt good to touch, nearly all technology was touch controlled, and all people seemed to be constantly in contact with each other. Michael watched intently as couples held hands, shared embraces and stole kisses, wondering what it felt like to be touched, to be wanted.

* * *

Michael sat stiffly on the couch next to Adam, eyes trained on the screen where an old movie was playing. The body he was in had formerly belonged to a man called Joshua Mathers; he had died from an unexpected heart attack, and Michael had possessed the corpse mere moments after the soul within it had departed. Adam did not seem to mind, and was content with slouching slightly on the couch seat, arm draped over the backrest near Michael's shoulders, munching on popcorn.

Mind set on coming to a conclusion about the matter, Michael reached for some of the salty snack from the bowl in the younger's lap, letting his fingers trail lightly over Adam's thigh as he drew his hand back. He put the popcorn in his mouth, studying the boy's reaction.

He was being looked at through half-lidded eyes, and there was an almost pained expression on Adam's face. Michael watched as a shiver ran down the other's spine.

'Are you alright?' he asked, moving to cup his hands over the defined cheekbones of his companion.

Adam rolled his eyes before meeting them with Michael's. 'I'm fine. Just.. don't touch me like that,' he said firmly.

'Like this?' Michael moved his hand to repeat his action from earlier, but was stopped short when Adam grabbed his wrist.

'Yes, like that,' growled Adam, voice lower than usual. The sound sent a pang of heat through the archangel's vessel, and he shifted uncomfortably.

They sat static for a few moments, with Adam's hand still gripping Michael's right wrist, and the angel's left still cupping the younger boy's cheek.

It was Adam who made the first move. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against his angel's strong, firm ones. The movement was slow and unsure, with Michael not knowing how to respond. He moved his lips, just slightly, and the heat that had passed through him before returned, stronger and more prominent.

He let Adam pull away after a while. 'I think I now understand why you humans enjoy touching,' he said aloud.

'Oh yeah?' Adam looked at him, eyes blown and eyebrows raised. 'And why is that?'

'If it leads to sensations such as that, it would be hard not to touch people,' Michael explained.

'It could lead to that and so much more too,' said Adam, smiling mischievously.

'I do not understand you. You shall simply have to show me later.'

Adam nearly choked on his mouthful of food before sighing. 'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' He moved so he was laying with his head upon his angel's shoulder.

Michael enjoyed the warmth at his side, and wrapped his own arm around the younger's shoulder. He kissed the top of the boy's blond hair and moved so he was more comfortable. While he studies the screen and chewed at the popcorn, he decided he would devote a lot more time into discovering the other ways in which Adam responded to his touches.


End file.
